needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Lead Oxide
Lead Oxide labeled The Antique Waster is an another hot rod, this time of the "antique" style and the second unlockable vehicle in Need for Madness, but is a starter car in Need for Madness 2. Overview Lead Oxide has good Wasting abilities, as seen in Do The Snake Dance, and is a decent at racing, as seen in Grapefruit Power. However, Lead Oxide is better recommended as a Waster. It has mediocre stunts and finds it difficult for it to do a special stunt, so it is better to do rolls. Although the loops are hard to control, if you perform a front loop, Lead Oxide will lunge forward. This is similar to Kool Kat, and can be very effective in racing. The reason behind this is because the car's Z-Axis is more on the front rather than the back. In Need for Madness, Lead Oxide's AI often attempts to hit cars into a wall and then waste the victim. Lead Oxide is almost as strong as Sword Of Justice, and can be used to waste the latter in Twisted Revenge. Lead Oxide is the best choice for Need For Madness stage "He Is Coming For You Next", as it is the unlocked car with the most strength. In the first game, it's flame decal only has one color, giving an appearance of spikes. Meanwhile in Need For Madness 2, it's flame decal looks more realistic and has varying colors matching the damage bar. Attributes Attacks *'Wall Waste': Hit a car until it reaches the wall, then continuously hit it. *'Multi Stunt:' Hit a car on a ramp. You will likely do a radical 900. *'Hey, I wasted the King!' : Lead EL KING into it's own death traps in Stage 5 "He is Coming for You Next"/Stage 7 "Garden of the King" and then kill the King as it approaches the hoop. Hit it's sides often to do so. Hit it from the front to waste it. This most likely works with Radical One because it can do some VERY hard hits and it can waste EL KING by "juggling" it, i.e. into a wall. *'Upside Down Waste: '''Hit a car when it is upside down and waste it. Use this when you have high power. Defense *Snake Dance: Go in a zigzag motion. *Ramp Getaway: Use this when getting chased by a bully car. Go off the side of the ramp. Your chaser will likely go the full length. Avoid it when you get back to the track. 'DO NOT TRY THIS IN MULTIPLAYER.' Weakness Hitting it's sides will get Lead Oxide to spin as it has about only mediocre handling. Also, hit it when it tries to get to the Fixing Hoop, as you would do with any other boss car. It will then be wasted; it is advisable to push it out of the way, as another car could push it in. However, spinning it out could cause it to do The Washing Machine, and that is '''VERY' dangerous. It could throw you into oblivion! Beware when wasting Lead Oxide via it's sides. If using Radical One, hit it from the front. With any other car, just hit it in the sides or the front wheels to spin it out. Then, you can just repeatedly smash Lead Oxide into the wall until it is wasted. Spinning out this car is ideal when you and Lead Oxide are both just about or already in an obstacle-filled section of a track. Trivia *The front of Lead Oxide resembles a D: Face. *The flame decal on Lead Oxide represents the damage bar : Yellow, Orange, Red. *The car Lead Oxide represents is most likely a Rolls-Royce or Bugatti from the 1930's. *Very good at wasting cars at the beginning but eventually becomes useless near the end. *It is the only car in the NFM series that is almost similar looking to the old model. Gallery LO.jpg|Lead Oxide as it appeared in NFM1. Lead_Oxide's_true_power.png|Lead Oxide wasting DR Monstaa, showing his wasting capabilities 30rollsphantomII4.jpg|A real life vehicle of the 1930 Rolls Royce Phantom which Lead Oxide is based on. LOLOLO_LEAD_OXIDE_XD.jpg|Lead Oxide in real life even with the flames. Kill da monster.png|Lead Oxide wastes DR Monstaa, showing his Strength Lead Oxide dies.png|DR Monstaa wastes Lead Oxide, with a sweet taste of revenge LEOX.jpg|The front of Lead Oxide as it appears in NFM2. Looks like a D: smiley. PbO.png|Another screenshot of Lead Oxide's front. Lead oxide wasting EL KING.jpg|Lead Oxide wastes EL KING in Stage 4.|link=http://needformadness.wikia.com/wiki/Twisted_Revenge Navigation Category:Boss Car Category:List of Need For Madness cars Category:Class B Car Category:Cars/Vehicles Category:Car Statistics Category:Bully Car Category:Getaway Car Category:All Purpose Cars Category:Racers Category:Wasters